Skin on Skin
by rizzleshargitay
Summary: my first attempt at writing my favorite svu ship, rolivia. It takes place during the summer, after the ending of season 18. Established Rolivia. Family fluff. short ways on how they find time to love each other's skin.
1. Chapter 1

Skin on Skin

Authors note: My first attempt at a romantic rolivia fic. Timeline is set a couple months after the ending of season eighteen. Noah and Jesse both exist and it is established rolivia. If this goes well, I would love to write more rolivia for you guys. Fluffy, mature, family, anything. Comments are appreciated. Hope you guys until this little vision I had!

words written in italics is character dialogue.

-Syanna

Also, you can follow me on twitter - cecilbhargitay or my svu/rolivia themed tumblr – hargibabe

 **On with the story!**

The squad has finally settled down after the long and grueling start to their summer with the case of the brutal attack of a Muslim family and the political tug of war. It has now become the dog days of summer when the days are hot and long. Thankfully, they have caught a break in between cases and now their days consist of being able to sit in the air-conditioned precinct and fill out paperwork all day.

Being so busy during the summer made things hard to balance for Liv and Amanda with Lucy being out of the country for her summer vacation. They made things work by Liv working in the morning from 7am to 1pm and Amanda working from 2pm-8pm so that one parent was always at home with Noah and Jesse. Then they would switch. As exhausted as it made them doing that day in and day out, they were still both home in time to have dinner, watch TV, and get ready for bed together as a family.

It's Friday night and Liv is ready to be home after it being her week to work the evening shifts. She has sent everyone in the squad room home for the night and is packing up her work bag when she sees Amanda's name flash across the screen of her iPhone.

" _Hi honey, how's it holding up there? I'm just getting ready to leave the precinct. Would you like dinner picked up?"_

" _We're all good here, Liv. The babies and I are ready for you to be back home. Let's eat simple tonight since it's Friday. How about stopping for some deli sandwiches?"_

" _I can definitely do that. I'm just as ready to be home as you are. Love you, honey."_

" _Love you too, Liv. Hurry home!"_

And so Liv made her way out of the office with a smile on her face and her babies on her mind. She made a call into their favorite sub shop on the way there so that it would be ready for her by the time she got there and she could be home quicker. While stopped at a red light, she thought that maybe trying to get home as quick as she could isn't what she needed to be doing. She needs to show some love for Amanda after having to spend so much time apart with this whole switching back and forth schedule. So, she rerouted to the local market to get her love some surprises tonight. Once the after-dinner surprises and deli sandwiches were secured and ready to go, Liv was finally on her way home.

20 minutes later, she's finally pulling into her usual parking spot in the garage, work bag slung over her shoulder, food and surprises in hand, making her way to the elevator of their apartment.

She's making her way down the hallway ready to get her keys out to unlock the door when she sees the door open and Noah and Jesse come running for her.

" _Oh my goodness, my babies! Hi you two! Where's mama? I need some help with my stuff so I can pick you guys up!"_

" _I'm here, Liv! Here, let me take that stuff for you so you can get them back in the apartment. We missed you."_

They share a few soft kisses in the hallway before Jesse is tugging on her pant leg with one hand in the air to be picked up. She smirked at Amanda and her and Noah took the stuff and headed towards the door.

" _Okay my sweet girl, I got you. Momma missed you."_

Liv tickles her tummy and blows a raspberry on her cheek when Jesse lets out a small squeal then kisses her back and lays her head on Liv's shoulder. They head to the apartment to be with the rest of the gang. She knows tonight is going to be wonderful after all.

Amanda gets the food ready to be put on the dinner table and the kids ready to go in their chairs while Liv kicks off her boots, hangs her bag and coat, and makes her way to the bedroom to change into something lighter and comfortable since it is still hot and muggy outside.

Amanda notices the extra stuff Liv brought home tonight in a separate bag on the counter, and she knows it is not a special occasion, so she chooses not to say anything without a hint from Liv first.

Once Liv's changed and is makeup free, she joins the rest of her little family at the dinner table and things finally settled for the rest of the night. They each choose a child and cut up their PB&J sandwich's and open the mini milk cartons for them to drink. Liv eats her usual BLT with honey mustard on wheat with sweet potato fries and a green tea and Amanda has a chicken salad wrap with grapes and water.

The atmosphere at the dinner table is always the same- some small talk here and there, but mainly smiling. And some faint touches to remind each other how blessed they are to be together and be raising such a cute little family.

Eventually Noah and Jesse get halfway through their sandwiches when they become distracted with wanting to do other things, like play with toys in the playroom. Amanda gets up to clear the table and take them to get cleaned up and play when Liv stops her.

" _Stay there, love. I'll take care of them tonight. Why don't you wait for me in the living room, okay?"_

Amanda has an idea that it must have something to do with the mystery surprises Liv came home with, so she doesn't object. She gives her a smile and a kiss and heads to the living room.

Liv clears the table and puts what is left of Noah and Jesse's sandwiches in a container for them to eat as bites in the morning and takes them to their room to get cleaned up and changed to play for a little awhile before bedtime.

Two face cleanings, two sets of footsie pajamas, and a play fort later, Liv is finally making her back to the kitchen so she can get the surprises for her love and finally have some much needed alone time. Those mystery surprise items being a dozen roses, a bottle of good quality red and white wine, and two sample slices of new york cheesecake. It's silly for her, but she goes with the red wine to match the roses and gets two forks to go with their cheesecake. They have been together for over two and a half years now and her heart still flutters at the thought of seeing Amanda's face when she walks into the living room with what she bought. She knows that she deserves it though, they both do, for all the time, work and stress they have put into their jobs this past summer. The need to make some alone time for each other is very strong in this moment.

Amanda is casually scrolling through her phone to pass the time when Liv comes into her view with the surprises she knew about, but didn't know what they would be. The lines on her face disappear and her look becomes soft, calm, beautiful.

" _Liv, babe, what's this?"_ she says as she gets up from her spot on the couch and stands close to Liv, an arm reaching out to set the cheesecake and wine on the coffee table.

" _We've been pulled in opposite directions to make our schedules work, so I thought that I would get you some things for us to enjoy now that we have some alone time. I love you, honey. Let's sit. Take in the peace we have."_ Amanda slowly stretches her arms around Liv's neck as Liv puts her hands on her waist. They share a couple long, slow kisses and Liv knows that it is Amanda's way of showing just how much she loves and appreciates what Liv is doing for her.

They spend the next couple hours on the couch sharing bites of dessert and sips of red wine while reruns of cooking shows play quietly in the background. Liv knows that they should probably go check to see if the kids are asleep and lay down for the night when Amanda's head makes it way to her shoulder and one hand resting on her chest. So she kisses one eyelid and runs her hand through soft blonde hair to wake her lover back up.

" _hey honey. It's getting kind of late. We should probably go check on the babies and lay down in bed, what do you say?"_ Amanda nods, but cuddles in deeper to Liv's neck. She can usually get away with being carried to bed when she does that. She doesn't get carried this time, but Liv still lets her cuddle into her body while they walk to the playroom. The aftermath of the surprises can be cleaned up later.

They both smile when they see that Noah and Jesse played long enough that they conked out in the middle of their blanket play fort Liv set up for them earlier that night. They got them settled in to their own beds with no trouble and gave them kisses, turned the race car and princess night lights on, and left the door just barely open in case they hear one of them during the night.

When they get to their room Liv doesn't even bother turning on the light before she goes to the closet to take off the clothes she has on. Normally they both at least wear shorts and a tank top or a sleep shirt to bed, but this summer has been so hot and muggy, even with the AC on she nearly sweats to death. Amanda went to go to the bathroom quickly and quietly before she stumbles her way back into the bedroom to lay on her side of the bed.

" _Hey, come here, Manda. Don't lay down yet."_ she uses the moonlight peaking through the blinds to guide her over to Liv. She doesn't expect what Liv does next. She slowly walks behind her and peppers kisses on her neck while lifting her shirt over her head. She closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh when she feels Liv's soft hands on her stomach. _"I know what you're thinking. We don't have to do anything tonight. I know we're both tired. I just really want to feel you. Skin on skin. Just for awhile, okay? Then we can fall asleep and sleep in tomorrow."_ And Amanda did. She let Liv take off her sleep short and panties and guide them to Liv's side of the bed. Liv laid down first so that Amanda could lay on top, not too much weight, but enough that she could feel all of her. It wasn't meant to be sexual, it was meant to be loving. And she felt that. She felt that so much. No words needed to be spoken. It was just about what Liv said, feeling each other's skin.

They laid there for an hour or so, Liv using one hand to stroke down Amanda's spine and one hand resting protectively on her hip bone. " _I love you dearly, Amanda, you know that right? I always want to show you that. In the morning, during the lunches we share at work, when I come home, after dinner, before bed, anytime I can. I'll always do my best, because you're the one I want to be with until the end of time. You, Me, Noah, and Jesse. Our little family is the best little family."_ Amanda stayed quiet the whole time, but Liv felt the tears from her on her chest. And she wasn't expecting Amanda to answer right away. She responds withkisses first. And she did. 10 of them to be exact. One slow, deep, you have my heart and soul, kiss was shared before they both fell asleep in that position. In the safety of Olivia Benson's arms.


	2. Morning Touch

Skin on Skin

Chapter 2 – Morning Touch

Authors note: I was asked by my good friend and fellow rolivia lover, Jenny (lalarandoms) to write some rolivia smut. Wish granted, Jenny! This takes place the following morning after their quiet, romantic night. It's also my first shot at writing smut so bear with me please! I would love to keep this going if I get any ideas or you guys have requests! Comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

-Syanna

 **On with the chapter!**

They had fallen asleep in the exact same position that they laid down in that night. Amanda on top of Liv, but not enough that she would hurt her, just enough that Liv could to feel all of her skin on hers. They had surprisingly managed to stay in that position most of the night until Liv felt something that caused her to stir. When she opened her eyes to take a look at the alarm clock on her bedside table it read 5:45am. It was still early enough to get more sleep before Noah and Jesse wake up. Just as she was going to turn to cuddle up into Amanda again, she felt it again. But she can't seem to figure out what is was. She's not dreaming and it's not a noise? Then the feeling got stronger. It definitely has to be a feeling on her body? It wasn't the blankets tickling her because those are resting just above her navel. Face scrunched and now on her back facing the ceiling, she was going to wait for that feeling again.

It's almost like something was putting pressure on the left side of her chest. That's it! Then it hit her. It was too early in the morning for her to function so she was trying to figure out what the feeling is just by thinking about it, she didn't even open her eyes to look for anything that could be causing it. The feeling was coming from Amanda, who had moved from being on top of her, to being beside her. Her right side laying right up against Liv's left side with her hand right in between her chest. Which happens to be her favorite spot for resting her hands. Something about Liv's chest.

She didn't dare move because it seemed like Amanda was in a deep sleep. She hadn't made one sound or stirred since Liv had first woken up. So, she decided to just look. That's when she saw it. Amanda has an iron tight grip on Liv's left breast. Like she's being protective of something in her dream. And as much as Liv would be fine with just letting her love sleep, the dull ache in her breast is starting to get strong. She put her hand over Amanda's and reached over to pepper some kisses across her forehead before speaking to wake her up.

" _Manda, honey, wake up. I need you to move your hand somewhere else."_

A sleepy whisper came from Amanda.

" _Can't…wake…up. Important dream."_

Liv chuckled. No surprise there.

" _Don't I know it. It's not time to get up yet. I just need to shift around a little. Come on, wake up this time."_

She squeezed Amanda's hand a little stronger, letting out a light hiss from the dull ache that said hand was causing and kissed the side of Amanda's mouth she could get to. That did the trick. Sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile greeted her.

" _Good morning, Liv."_ She said as she returned the kiss to the corner of Liv's mouth this time.

" _morning, baby. I don't know if you even realized this, but your hand had an iron tight grip on my breast while you were sleeping. I wouldn't mind it as much if it currently wasn't going numb, but it is. And I kind of enjoy my breasts a lot, so can you please move your hand this time?"_ Liv couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that statement sounded.

" _Holy shit, Liv. I totally didn't…I mean, that dream. Okay, never mind. Sorry! Let me move a little bit."_

She let go of Liv's breast, gave it a kiss for any pain she may have caused, even though she knows Liv isn't mad, not one bit, and moved her hand to message the skin on Liv's hipbone. They laid there for a couple minutes, not saying anything, just listening to each other's breathing before a smirk appeared on Amanda's face. Maybe she can find a way to make it up to Liv this morning. They do have time before the kids wake up after all.

Her voice just above a whisper, she leans close to Liv's ear and says, _"what if I just grip your breasts when I AM awake?"_

Before Liv could even process and respond to what Amanda just said, she was already back on top on her, one hand soothing her left breast and the other hand pinching her nipple on her right breast.

She sucked in a breath. She's not opposed to it. They didn't have sex last night and it's been awhile since they were even up early enough to do anything in the morning.

" _ungh, god, Manda, you're so warm. Just…just be easy, okay? I love you."_

" _just relax, Liv. This is me making up for the death squeeze earlier. Gentle and soft. I love you."_

She kept rubbing and pinching her breasts while leaning in and taking Liv's mouth in a frenzied kiss before moving on to kiss her collarbones. The easiest way to get Liv worked up is to do anything with her breasts. Amanda learned that the first night they had sex. Now she uses it to her advantage.

Once she thinks she's gotten Liv warmed up enough playing with her breasts, she keeps one hand rubbing the sensitive nub and starts to lay kisses down Liv's stomach so she can get to the final spot she really wants to kiss when she notices something that makes her pause.

" _Liv, you're bare. When did you do this?"_ she's looking at her with soft blue eyes peeping from above her stomach.

" _oh, I uh, had a doctor's appointment on Thursday so I thought I'd get rid of the curls for awhile. Is it okay? Do you like it?"_

" _do I like it? I_ _love_ _it."_ Amanda let out an almost defensive like purr and started to gently wisp her fingers back and forth on Liv's mound. Just when she thought she had felt all the soft skin she could reach on Olivia's body, this might be her new favorite spot. The hand that was still rubbing Olivia's left breast how now come down to join the other one so that she can slowly part Olivia's outer lips and run three fingers up and down her wet slit. Olivia was soaking wet, and Amanda probably didn't even need to play with the sensitive, engorged bundle of nerves currently peaking out from its hood, but she does it anyways. Because she loves hearing that first long moan and seeing Olivia's eyes shut tight. It turns her on even more.

She finally latches her lips onto her clit and slips two fingers into her opening easily, ready to slowly start pumping in and out when she hears Olivia grunt, and not in a sexual way.

" _Liv, baby, is everything okay? That's not the sound you usually make when I stick my fingers inside of you."_ Amanda slid her fingers back out and rested her hands on Liv's inner things, rubbing soft circles on the skin there.

" _I'm fine, I just have a cramp. Give me your hand…right here."_ She places Amanda's hand on her lower abdomen. _"You feel so good. I just feel tight."_

" _well, you definitely aren't."_ Amanda slowly slides one finger through Liv's slit, from her opening to her clit, then held that finger up for Liv to see. _"you're literally dripping wet. I slipped into you so easily. Maybe it's the cramp. How bad is it? Tell me how I can help you, baby?"_

The cramp was coming in waves and every time it hit Liv she could feel herself almost losing her breath. _"just…keep your hand right here. And put some pressure on it. Rub me out a little more if you have to. As long as I'm close."_

" _hey, hey, no. if you're uncomfortable I'm not going to do anything that would make it worse. It's okay, really. We don't have to go all the way. We have plenty of time. Let's just lay here a little longer."_ Her voice was soft, sincere. Eyes full of love. She kept her hand secured underneath Liv's and moved up to lay beside her, head resting on her shoulder, the other hand resting on top of Liv's and rubbing soothing circles. One of her other favorite ways to feel Liv's skin.

Liv slides down and adjusts her position a little bit so that her nose her pressed against Amanda's hairline and their cheeks touch. She talks in a soft whisper enough that Amanda closes her eyes to listen. She knows that Liv is about to say something ridiculously sweet.

" _Your touch is helping me already. I didn't mean for the morning to go like this, because I was really looking forward to pleasing you next. But this is better. Your touch, no matter how it is, is always better. My mornings are always better with you. I love you, Manda."_ She takes in how close they are, like their skin is one. She peppers feather-like kisses across Amanda's jawline and down to her chin before both their eyes meet and their lips seal together. The kiss is comforting, soft, sweet, tender, just like how they are with each other before they go to bed at night and wake up in the morning. And when they make love.

Silence passes for a minute or two and Liv brings her lips back up to Amanda's ear and says something that makes her shudder and close her eyes tight.

 _Who knows, maybe we can finish what you started in the shower."_

She gets up and saunters to the bathroom, not bothering to grab a robe, a mischievous smirk plastered across her face. _"You better get in here, blondie."_


	3. Pick me up bath

Skin On Skin

Chapter 3 – Pick me up bath

Authors note: A very long overdue update to these drabbles has finally come! I have some ideas brewing in my head again and I hope to get those out during the back half of the season. This little sweet and spicy chapter is based after Olivia and Amanda's heated argument in "Chasing Demons" light to medium M rating. As always, favorites, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

-Syanna

 **On with the chapter!**

It was well into the 6 o'clock hour and Liv was still at her desk, fingers massaging her temples while trying to process the day she just had. The air in her office still dense enough to be pierced with a knife after her heated argument with Amanda a few hours before. Not a word has been said between them since then, and she knows any won't be said for awhile longer with Amanda already have packed up and went home for the night. When she thinks about it, she knows everything Amanda said was right. She doesn't know Brian anymore. Having him hide out at her house really could have been disastrous for them all in the end, the other right in the argument hitting her hard; putting all her squad members' jobs on the line for an ex from a part of her life she wants to get rid of.

She had been staring at her blank laptop screen the whole time while thinking about everything Amanda pointed out to her, finally snapping back into reality and tapping on her mouse pad so she can forward the last bit of documents over to ADA Stone. The darkness surrounding her and the headache brewing in the back of her head are the only signs she needs to tell herself to pack up and go home for the night. She shoves everything into her work bag and sends a quick text to Amanda _"Going home now. Are we going to see each other tonight? Xoxo"_ not even waiting to see if the three little dots appear for an answer before letting it drop to the bottom of her bag and grabbing her car keys.

Her mind didn't seem to want to ease up on doing some intense thinking for her on the drive home, everything surrounding her in a blur. The radio station turned on to a channel she doesn't normally listen to that she can't hear anyways, and the headlights from cars causing the creases in her forehead to get a little bit deeper because of her headache. She lets out a louder than necessary sigh when she finally puts into the assigned parking spot of her apartment building. She grabs her work bag from the back seat and heads to the elevators, still not checking to see if she has any messages from Amanda. She figures if they don't see each other in the moment tonight she can catch her on FaceTime. Even if she doesn't know how to address everything that's been going through her mind on today's events, just seeing her girlfriends face will ease her nerves and help her relax.

When she finally gets to her numbered door in the hallway, she jingles her keys in the door and slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside. What comes into her view next is something she didn't expect to see at all. Amanda is sitting on her couch, remote in hand scrolling through the channels on mute so she didn't give away that she was already there, wearing grey joggers and a navy-blue tank top, bare feet propped up on the coffee table. Liv doesn't say one word as she puts down her work bag and slips her boots back into the wooden shoe holder by the door. Eye contact heavy on Amanda as she walks her way over to the couch and bends down over the arm rest to give her a kiss. Surprised when Amanda doesn't reject her and kisses her back, a little bit more force and hunger behind it than a normal greeting home kiss would be. Her eyebrows are raised in confusion even after the kiss is over, but she chooses not to say anything still, instead rubbing her fingers back and forth across Amanda's hand resting on the couch arm and then heading down the hallway to change into her night clothes.

Night clothes on and makeup off, she makes her way to the kitchen for something to drink, preferably wine, and she almost runs right into the back of Amanda, who's in front of the oven taking out their dinner that was being kept warm. The silence finally breaks after that, Olivia pulling Amanda to her by her elbows and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She peppered kisses along that warm shoulder until Amanda relaxed into her embrace and finally decided to speak.

" _I didn't want to go to my apartment because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself busy being away from you so, I came here. I made us some dinner and then tried to stay distracted on the couch. Waiting for you is a lot tougher than I thought."_ Amanda letting out a combination of a chuckle and a sigh after she finishes speaking. _"but now that you are here…"_ she cranes her neck a little to see Olivia's face behind her, eyes glassy but soft, and kisses her. Telling her in that kiss that what happened in her office at work will be addressed soon, just not tonight.

Tonight, is about bringing the comfort between them back.

They eat dinner at the kitchen island, the touches in between bites and the light conversations coming back to them easily, naturally. Sometime later, both their wine glasses are empty and plates are cleaned of food, Liv smiles at Amanda and running her fingers silky strands, her hand stopping at the base of her neck. _"can you clean up for me while I do something really quick? Give me 10 minutes, tops?"_ she says while scratching her fingers on Amanda's neck, causing her to close her eyes momentarily. Now it's Amanda's turn to be confused, but she goes with it and smiles, _"sure thing, Liv. Do you want me to stay in the kitchen when I'm done? Go back into the living room?"_ the confusion turning into slight mischief. _"uh huh, you're not getting any hints from me."_ Then she pinches Amanda's side, causing her to let out a little squeak and fall into Liv's side. She wraps an arm around her waist and keeps talking. _"just come back and sit at the barstool. I'll come get you when I'm done."_ She places a kiss on her temple and when Amanda opens her eyes again Liv's footsteps are already heading towards the bedroom.

Once Liv makes it to the bathroom, she quietly sheds her sleep shorts and tee, leaving her in nothing but a pair of mint green lace panties. She grabs her maroon silk robe and ties it together, moving to the bathtub to fill it up and add some lavender essential oils to it. To keep it relaxed as possible, she turns the overhead light off and the closet light on, just to have a little glow for them to go by.

She quietly pads back to the kitchen to get Amanda and bring it into the bathroom, the blonde scrolling on her phone, not even noticing the never ending tan legs and painted toenails of Olivia standing right next to her. She puts her hand on a jean clad thigh. _"I'm back, honey."_ Amanda's phone is immediately abandoned when she sees that maroon silk robe and a rosy blush forms on her cheeks. _"you wanna…tonight?"_ of course that's where her mind would go first. Delicate make up sex after a work fight, why wouldn't it? Liv already knows that's what she's thinking though. _"well, not right now, no. I set up the bath for us. Come on, let's go."_ She tangles their hands together and takes them through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

They both stand there in silence for a few minutes, hands on each other's hips, just taking in the mood and quietness of the room. No talking is needed when Olivia begins to slowly unbutton Amanda's blouse, rubbing her thumbs across her collarbones and the blonde's plain gray bra comes in to view. She keeps going until its fully unbuttoned, slowly removing it from her shoulders and tossing into dirty clothes bin near the closet. Amanda is still quiet, but her grip on Liv's hips has become a little stronger and her eyelids have drooped. Olivia keeps going by slowly stroking her hands down Amanda's side and scratches a fingernail across the waistband of her jeans before popping the button and drawing the zipper down and she sees the first glimpse of plain gray panties to match. Those droopy eyes are now fully closed and a soft shiver runs through her before she opens her eyes again and sees Liv now on her knees in front of her, fingers in the belt loops, oh so teasingly pulling down her jeans. She tosses those aside as well, and begins to run those long, tan fingers that Amanda knows oh so well, up each one of her legs. She stops when she gets back to her hips, now just rubbing her hip bones slowly back and forth and finally speaks the first words since stepping into the bathroom. _"you're so soft, Manda."_

The blonde has a feeling there's a reason behind all the slow movements of her undressing, but doesn't let any hints show on her face, instead deciding to flip the cards and let her be the one that treats Olivia to this bath, since she was the one that brought up the subjects of their heated argument at work that afternoon. She covers Liv's hands with her own on her hips and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder, taking in her scent before speaking back. _"but you're impossibly softer, my love."_ Then she peppers kisses along Liv's neck before moving one hand inward towards the knot on the robe, pulling it fast before Liv can protest. _"Let me."_ She hangs it back up behind the door, and comes back to Liv, putting one hand flat in between her breasts and the other through ruffled bangs, nipping at her bottom lip before fulling kissing her. The kiss moves slow, and in sync, Amanda standing up on her tippy toes, letting the lace from Olivia's underwear scratch deliciously against her bare mound, letting out a moan to fill the whole room. Her own teeth just barely holding on to Liv's bottom lip, she swipes her tongue over Liv's bottom teeth, and then pulls back. This time she behinds down onto her knees in front of Olivia, and kisses up and down both legs, one at a time. She lays one kiss just above the course patch of hair between Liv's legs before moving on to kiss up her stomach, until she reaches the underside of her breasts. She doesn't want to let this get too far though, because the real play can come later, for now, the bath is going to get cold. She gives her a small smile before saying, _"time to get it, i'd say?"_

Amanda dips a couple toes in first, the water still hot enough, and then fully sinks down and opens her legs, holding out a hand for Liv to grab so she can settle down in between her. She bends one knee and Liv lays her hand on it, letting her thumb rub the soft skin there, while the other leg is stretched all the way out, Liv's leg crossed over top Amanda's. the comfortable silence between them comes back, just a little sigh emitting from their mouths when one hits a good patch of skin they're touching. Amanda has one arm wrapped around Olivia's midsection when she decides to take that hand and just get her fingers under the underside of Liv's breasts before moving them back and forth. Her little plan is working, because she feels Liv move even closer against her, and the arm around hers tighten. When Liv goes to move that hand down her stomach to her core though, she has to stop her, _"don't. not in here. Just close your eyes and focus on my touch, okay?"_ she keeps going with her feather light touches to her breasts, eventually settling Liv back down, wanting it to calm her, not spike her arousal. After some time passes by, Liv drops her head onto Amanda's shoulder, so she takes her other hand that was laying on the side of the bath and threads it through thick brown tresses. She can feel Liv's breath even out when she does this, and she knows that's the cue that she could fall asleep right there if they don't get out now.

She pulls the plug to the water with her foot and quietly slides out from behind Liv so she can help her out of the bath, so she doesn't fall from how sleepy she became. She grabs them both fluffy towels and wraps them around Liv, drying her off before getting two oversized sleep shirts from the closet and dressing them both. She takes them to the bedroom and pulls the huge white comforter on the bed back, laying down on her side first and then pulling Liv with her, so she's the big spoon like how they were in the bath. It's like her own perfect warm paradise being able to fall asleep in with Liv every single night. Even when they're able to wind down like this after something happens at work between them or a case affects them. She moves slightly to make sure she's as close and snuggled into Liv's body as she possible can be, before kissing her on the temple and whispering, _"I love you so much Liv, goodnight."_ and closes her eyes.


End file.
